yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 59
Crying in the Moonlight 2 (ツキニナク 2, Tsukininaku 2) is the 59th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Takao arrives at Juli's Hospital to deliver medical survey papers and Juli reminds him not to smoke in the hospital. The two discuss the roles of the police, Senate and Neighbourhood Association. Juli receives a cellphone call from Lila who finishes up her patrols. Lila decides to take a shortcut through an alley but is unable to enter. Lila recognizes it as mind interference and uses a magic trick to transport herself from her medical box to a dumpster within the alley. Lila spots Rokkaku carrying Kana while Mariabell and Mina unconscious on the ground and hangs up her phone. Lila summons her broomstick and prepares for combat. Takao comments on how Shidou should have returned to which Juli calls Shidou unreliable. Takao calls Shidou on his cellphone and tells Juli, Shidou does his job well and is grateful for it. Takao is unable to reach Shidou and Juli tries to call Nadeshiko. Shidou attempts to call Kana and Mina but is unable to reach them. As they drive, Nadeshiko receives a call from Juli and tells them they are still on their way back. Lila faces of against Rokkaku with the blade of her unsheathed broom. Lila is able to avoid Rokkaku initial attack and creates a large box to capture him but is caught and pinned to the ground. Rokkau comments despite Lila’s abilities she is still human. Lila tells Rokkaku that he will be defeated by humans and smells like one as well. Rokkaku shifts into his human form, telling Lila, eating a bear was not enough to satisfy his hunger. The interference barrier on the alley fades and Rokkaku retreats taking Kana. The police arrive and Lila yells at them for being late. Shidou and Nadeshiko rush into the police station and Shidou is hit by Takao who chastises for failing to protect the twins. Shidou prepares to call Hime and the others but is called out by Mina, bathing in a small inflatable pool, berating him for his actions. Shidou and Nadeshiko head out to investigate and Mina apologizes to Mariabell for yelling. Mina tells Mariabell she is able sense Kana is still alive. Mariabell heads home by herself. Mina falls asleep. Lila prepares take action but Takao tells them they are not allowed to until their chief order them to. The two argue and Lila attempts to call out any police officer willing to take action themselves. No one responds and Juli attempts to calm Lila down. Takao wonders about the enemy’s goal, which Lila explains as consuming mermaids to gain immortality. Rokkaku lays Kana down on a table in an abandoned building and prepares to eat but is interrupted by Enjin. Rokkaku calls Enjin out for lowering the interference barrier which Enjin blames on his abilities being unstable. Enjin suggests to Rokkaku to use “seasoning” to enhance his meal. Characters in order of appearance * Takao Takemura * V Juli F * V Lila F * Rokkaku * Kana Tatebayashi * Mina Tatebayashi * Mariabell * Shidou Mizuki * Nadeshiko Matsudaira * Tokui * Enjin Hiizumi Navigation Category:Chapters